Let's Break The Rules
by ThatAwkwardWriterGirl
Summary: Jenna and Kevin fic


"_Let's Break The Rules"_

Jenna sat at the little bar in New Jersey, drinking a Coke after the show. Her phone sat in front of her, a notification lighting up the screen. It was Heather. "Hey girl. Sorry about you and Mike. Let me know if you need anything, I love you." She sighed and placed the phone back down on the table. Mike had broken up with her over the phone. Said it was over, and it was, just like that. It bothered her that she wasn't as upset as any normal person would be after a breakup. Jenna didn't feel sad, or relieved, she just…didn't feel anything.

It was only after someone tapped her on the shoulder that Jenna looked up, and realized she wasn't alone in the quiet room. "Hey." Kevin said, sitting on the bar stool next to her. She nodded a silent hello, and continued to drink her soda. "Come to gloat or something?" she asked finally, finishing her drink. Kevin's face fell slightly. "No. I, just wanted to say…I'm sorry."

Jenna's heart pounded in her chest. "What for? You didn't dump me. You didn't do anything." His hand reached across and clutched hers gently. "I know. And That is why I am sorry." Her fingers fit into his like gears in a clock. Jenna missed that feeling. "Why are you saying this now? You and I both know that we haven't talked since…we started dating." She couldn't even bring herself to say his name. Kevin nodded, not looking at her anymore.

Time ticked by as they sat there, not talking, not moving, his hand in hers. "Why did we stop talking?" Jenna asked quietly. Kevin seemed to have been drawn out of a trance. "You seemed so happy with him, I didn't want to intrude." She looked at him, stunned. "Intrude? Kevin McHale you are my best friend. You would never intrude. I love yo- that is, I love spending time with you." Jenna blushed scarlet, thankful that she had caught herself. The almost-made comment did not escape Kevin's notice, and he swallowed nervously. "So you two are uh, officially over then." he said, instantly regretting it as he felt her hand tense in his.

Jenna nodded. "It's sort of, a relief. I don't know why. I can finally…breath again. Mike was always so worried about me, he would call every hour, ask what I was doing, who I was with. It was a bit annoying." The music continued to play in the background, changing to a soft, relaxing song. Kevin chuckled quietly. "Been there."

Jenna turned to Kevin, a smile on her face as she recognized the song. "Do you remember this? It was the song that was playing in the bar we went to after filming that one night. The first night we…" her voice trailed off. Kevin nodded, finishing her sentence. "The first night we kissed." When Jenna didn't react, he continued speaking. "I remember you were humming it for the next week after that. And everybody would ask why and you just smiled. I want to say it was this song that was playing in the trailer the day we got in trouble." Kevin laughed. Jenna looked up and blushed. "I think you are right. That was the day we decided to just be friends, because we didn't want to break any more rules."

Kevin squeezed Jenna's hand. "I am going to be completely honest and say I never thought of you as just 'a friend."' She laughed at his comment, but nodded none the less. Jenna never thought of Kevin as anything less than an unofficial boyfriend, until Mike asked her out. "I wouldn't mind breaking a few rules with you, now that you are, single and all." he whispered. Jenna turned sharply to face him. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Jenna Noelle Ushkowitz, that I love you. And I always have. That's why I came to find you tonight. Not to gloat, not to ignore you. To tell you what I should have told you the moment I kissed you that first time." Kevin said finally, looking her right in the eyes. Jenna smiled at him, and took a deep breath before speaking. "I love you too. But, won't it seem like I move pretty quick? I would be breaking Ryan's rules, and the rules of a breakup by dating you now."

Kevin kissed her, slowly and passionately. When they broke apart, he rested his forehead against hers.

"Then let's break the rules."


End file.
